EL Y ELLA
by flowerweasley16
Summary: un encuentro despues de tantos años podria dar inicio a una buena relacion DG 100 leanlo OJO: lo volvio a subir x un favor a una amiga jejeje


_**El & Ella**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a R. K. Rowling**

Estaba lloviendo horriblemente y no había donde ir, estaba muy lejos de casa y ademas ron no llegaría hasta dentro de 3 horas.

Ginny decidió irse al caldero chorreante para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, hace bastante que no iba por aquel lugar y le vendría bien recordar los tiempos que había pasado en hogwarts

Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta de que muchas personas habían pensado como ella pues el lugar estaba muy lleno, no encontraba ninguna mesa vacia, solo había una mesa prácticamente vacia, solo habia un joven rubio sentado en ella. Decidio sentarse alli.

Eh disculpa ¿puedo sentarme? No encuentro otra mesa vacia?- pregunto Ginny

Claro. Siéntate si quieres – respondia el rubio que se encontraba leyendo el profeta

Gracias- exclamo Ginny y se sento. Comenzo a tomar su cerveza de mantequilla y a observar detenidamente el lugar, sin duda había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que había ido, ahora estaba mas limpia y no veia por ningun lado a la señora Rosmerta

El la observaba y su cabello de un rojo intenso que caia graciosamente sobre sus hombros le parecian familiar, le recordaba a alguien...

Eh disculpa, ¿pero no nos hemos conocido antes? – pregunto el chico mirando detenidamente a Ginny la cual se sorprendio al ver que este le estaba hablando

No, no lo creo, mi nombre es Virginia- respondio rapidamente Ginny, la sorprendion confundiéndola con alguien mas, pero el también le parecia familiar

A bueno, entonces disculpa, te he confundido con alguien mas- exclamo este bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia el profeta pero ese nombre significaba algo...pensaba y vaya como podia haberla olvidado era la weasley, y vaya como había cambiando penso Draco

No importa – dijo Ginny y siguió observando el local donde se encontraba

...---...---...---

no había pasado mas de media hora pero la lluvia no dejaba de caer y Ginny no se disponia a salir con esa tormenta. Se encontraba mirando la ventana y el agua caer cuando sintio que unos intensos ojos grises la observaban fijamente. Ginny obserbo al chico y este aparto rapidamente la mirada. Pero Ginny pregunto:

¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿perdon?- pregunto este levantando nuevamente la mirada

te he preguntado cual es tu nombre- volvio a repetir Ginny

me llamo Draco - respondio el chico dejando el profeta sobre la mesa y tomando su cerveza de mantequilla y esperando una reaccion negativa departe de la weasley

¿¡Malfoy?- exclamo muy sorprendida Ginny dejando caer lo que quedaba de su botella vaya que era Malfoy, y que bien se veia sus ojos grises penetrantes y ese cabello rubio que caiga graciosamente sobre su rostro

si, no puedo creer que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta weasley- agrego Draco mirándola fijamente

es que no estaba tan segura...y tu ¿sabias que yo era una weasley? – pregunto Ginny

claro, ¿como confundir ese cabello rojo intenso que has tenido siempre?- dijo Draco dándole otro trago a su cerveza

ah ya veo- dijo Ginny sonrojándose y tocando su largo cabello - ¿pense que eramos enemigos? ¿por qué has dejado que me siente en la misma mesa que tu?

Las personas cambian cuando crecen Virginia, hasta un Malfoy puede hacerlo, ademas recuerdo perfectamente que yo era enemigo del trio dinamico no de ti!-repuso el rubio

Ah disculpa entonces Malfoy – dijo un poco apenada Ginny

-Llamame Draco

Esta bien Draco, entonces tu llamame Ginny

Muy bien Ginny – dijo Draco con una sonrisa- y ¿que te ha traido por estos rumbos? yo suelo pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí pero jamas te había visto a ti

Lo que pasa es que no había otro lugar cerca y no queria pasar afuera la tormenta y tu ¿pasas muy seguido aquí?- pregunto finalmente

Si, debo de hacerlo , pues soy el dueño del local- agrego Draco

Ah, veo que te ha ido muy bien – dijo Ginny observando el lugar nuevamente

Y veo que a ti te ha impresionado mucho mi negocio, por la forma en que lo has estado mirando- dijo Draco

Eh, si un poco, es que ha cambiado tanto- dijo Ginny

Claro, y ¿qué haces Ginny a que te dedicas?- pregunto curiosamente Draco

Yo, bueno estudio para ser sanador, aun me faltan 2 años- dijo muy feliz Ginny

¿Y tu San potter? ¿a que se ha dedicado?

¿Como que mi san potter?-dijo muy enojada Ginny- no lo se realmente creo que es auror o algo asi, desde que salimos del _hogwarts _no lo he vuelto a ver, solo dos o tres veces, incluyendo el dia en que se caso con Hermione

¿entonces se caso con la sangre sucia? No me sorprende- se sorprendio Draco

no le digas asi- repuso aun mas enojada Ginny- como te atreves, crei que en verdad habias cambiado pero me equivoque hasta nunca- exclamo y decidio levantarse para irse, pues no soportaria que Malfoy hablara mal de sus antiguos amigos

Draco no podia creer que ella era la indefensa weasley de la que siempre se burlaba, ahora era una joven muy madura y que lo había logrado cautivar no podia dejarla ir

-espera Ginny-dijo Draco levantándose también de la mes tomo su abrigo y salio del caldero, la busco y la encontro parada mirando fijamente el horizonte y mojándose pues ella había olvidado su abrigo. Draco la tomo de la mano

Ginny...- comenzo este

¿qué quieres ahora Malfoy?-dijo sin mirarlo

toma te puedes enfermar – dijo Draco colocándole su abrigo sobre los hombros de esta

Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente, vaya que era atractivo, su cabello mojado y sus ojos fijos en ella la hacia derretirse

Draco yo...-comenzo Ginny

Espera- dijo Draco y la beso, la beso con todoas sus ganas, de una forma tal dulce, tierna, apasionada, de una forma que jamas lo había hecho, y sabia y sentia que ella le respondia de la misma manera

-Ginny, solo deseo que me des una oportunidad, pues creo que eres especial para mi, desde el momento en que te vi supe que era asi- agrego Draco mirándola

yo –balbuceo Ginny aun sorprendida por el hecho que Draco la hubiera besa y mas aun porque ella lo había disfrutado

¿quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo?- pregunto Draco al ver que Ginny no decia nada- parece que ha dejado de llover

Ginny observo el cielo, no había visto noche tan despejada y bella como esa

Claro – respondio ella dándole un beso a Draco en la mejilla

Draco la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, logro que el amor saliera invicto a pesar de sus diferencias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les parecio? es un mini fic pero dejen reviews y pueda que lo continue o haga otra :P

un beso

flowerweasley16


End file.
